The Ghost COMPLETE
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: When the time of the victim's death is earlier than the time Tru wakes up, she finds that there is an unusual side effect to her ability. Please R
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer – I do not have the copyright for the characters etc. Just borrowing them for a while._ _The story is set after the conclusion of season one of the show._

_It was also planned out and/or written BEFORE the episodes of season two were aired so there may well be inconsistencies between this story and the actual season two._

_I love hearing from people who read any of my stories so be sure to leave a review if you do read this. Incidentally I have set up a Tru Calling C2 if you want to check it out in my user profile. If you like Harrison focused fics I hope you will consider subscribing._

_Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Ghost**

**Chapter One**

Tru walked through the doors to the morgue at the start of her shift. Davis was already there, standing over the body of a man who had been brought in before her shift had begun.

"Morning Tru," Davis called out, his voice sounding distracted as he collected the personal effects from the body.

"Morning," she replied with a friendly smile. "Busy day?"

"Not really," Davis answered as he looked through the wallet for an ID on the body. "Just Mr Alan Smythe here. Brought in just a short while ago."

"He looks like he's been gone for a while," Tru commented as she took in the colour of the body. His was not the colour of someone who had died only a short while ago. Davis passed her the wallet, which she looked through, more by habit now as she committed to memory his personal details just in case they were needed later on.

"Probably early this morning," Davis replied. "You okay to carry on here, whilst I make a quick phone call?"

"Sure," Tru agreed as Davis headed to the office.

She had not even turned away to prepare herself when the sound of a whisper drew her gaze to the face of the body. By now it was a familiar sound and nowhere near as startling as it had been at first.

"Help me," the body of Alan Smythe pleaded as his head turned towards her.

Tru steadied herself as she felt the day rewind and a moment later she sat up in bed with a gasp.

Leaping out of bed she quickly dressed and hurried out of the building to the address of the victim she had to save today.

As she hurried down the street she recalled that the estimated time of death had been early morning and she hoped she had enough time to figure out how to save him.

Fifteen minutes later she approached the address she had seen in the wallet and ran up the steps to knock on the door.

There was no answer from inside and she banged harder with renewed energy. If he wasn't at home she had no idea where to start looking for him.

"He's not been answering all morning," a voice called out from behind her. Tru turned around to see that a middle-aged woman stood on the step below her. "I live next door and he wasn't answering the door for a parcel delivery this morning either."

"Could he be at work?" Tru asked.

"No, he lost his job last week," the woman answered with a shake of her head.

"Out looking for a job?" Tru suggested, though even if he was the chances of the neighbour knowing were rather slim. This was confirmed as the woman gave a quick shrug and turned away.

Tru turned back to the door and tried to peer through the frosted glass. The image was distorted but even so Tru could clearly see the outline of a man lying at the foot of the stairs. She drew in a sharp breath as she realised she was too late.

* * *

Some time later Tru found herself back at the morgue where she explained to Davis about the failed rewind. 

"And the day didn't rewind again for you to try to get to him faster?" Davis asked with a frown.

"No," Tru shook her head. "I don't think it would have made any difference anyway. I didn't hear anything from inside the building and I'd gone straight there as soon as I woke up. He'd been dead a while. I couldn't have made it in time."

"He died before your day's restart point?" Davis asked. "That's never happened before has it?"

"No. There's always been time to get to the victim. It's been a close call at times but never an impossible job like this one. Even if the day had rewound again I wouldn't have been able to get there in time."

"Maybe it's a case of you not being able to help everyone?" Davis suggested quietly. It was a subject that they had discussed before and whilst Tru had usually argued that without Jack's interference everyone could be saved, this time there was nothing she could say. Jack had not been there this morning, and even if he had been, there would have been nothing he could have done to stop her saving the victim. For once it seemed like fate itself had intervened to stop her on her mission.

For the next few hours Tru and Davis discussed the whole situation and even after they had explored what seemed to be every angle they were still none the wiser.

Eventually they decided that all they could do was to put it down to experience and consider it a one off anomaly.

Deciding that nothing could be done to explain it Tru walked back through to the morgue where Alan Smythe was once again laid out.

She had not reached the body when she heard the distinct sound of a man's voice asking, "help me".

Standing still Tru waited for the day to rewind again but after a moment or two she realised that it was not happening. She moved closer to the body but it hadn't moved like it normally did. The eyes were closed and the head straight. There was nothing to indicate that it had made a sound and she wondered briefly if she had imagined it.

"Did you ask me for help?" she whispered, feeling rather silly for talking to the strange body despite everything that had happened to her in the last year.

"Yes," the sound of a male voice replied. This time Tru was looking intently at the body and could see that it had still not moved at all.

"Harrison, is that you?" Tru called out as she looked towards the doors to the morgue. It would be just like her younger brother to pull a childish prank like this.

"I'm over here," came the voice again, clearer this time and sounding nothing like the familiar voice of her brother.

Turning around Tru looked towards the door of the office where Davis was still sitting at his computer. Standing in the doorway was Alan Smythe. Turning her head sharply she looked at the body on the table. He was still there. But as unbelievable as it seemed he was also standing in the doorway of the office, calmly looking at her.

"Twins?" Tru asked, as she grasped at straws, knowing that he could not have come into the room and passed her without her seeing him.

"No," the man replied. "I'm Alan Smythe. Or at least I was."

"A ghost?" Tru squeaked, feeling more than a little shaky. She had got used to bodies speaking to her and days rewinding but an actual spook standing in the morgue was going just a little too far.

"I guess," Alan replied as he walked towards her. Tru put her hand up to fend him off and he playful tried to bat her hand out of the way. Tru squeaked again as his hand went through hers leaving her with a slightly cold feeling in her fingers.

"Davis?" Tru called out to where he was still sitting at the computer.

"What is it?" Davis asked as he came to the door.

"Do you see him?" Tru asked with a nod in the direction of the ghost who was intently examining his own corpse with a rather curious expression on his face.

"See who?" Davis asked with a frown.

"Alan," Tru replied nodding in the direction of the gurney.

"Yeah, I see him. Right where he's been since you came in with him."

"Not him, the other one," Tru hissed. "The one standing next to the body."

"Er no," Davis replied with a worried shake of his head. "What do you mean, other one?"

"The, well, the ghost," Tru finally answered, feeling more than a little embarrassed at admitting that she could see the ghost of one of the victims clearly walking around the morgue and currently examining the board on the wall that showed who had been brought in recently.

"Ghost?" Davis laughed. "Good one Tru. You nearly had me going there."

"I'm not joking," Tru insisted. "You know me better than that."

Davis stood a moment and looked at Tru thoughtfully. "You're right," he agreed. "Sorry. You can really see a ghost?"

"He's right over there," Tru said as she pointed across the room.

"Can you two not talk about me like I'm not here," Alan complained from across the room.

"What does he want?" Davis asked.

"He wants us to stop talking about him like he's not here," Tru answered with a roll of her eyes. "Can't you see or hear him at all?"

"No."

"So are you going to help me?" Alan asked, sounding slightly impatient.

"How?" Tru asked. "I help to save people but, well, you're already dead. Isn't it a bit late for you to be asking for help?"

"Maybe he has unfinished business," Davis suggested as he picked up the general gist of the conversation from Tru.

"I don't think so," Alan replied with a shrug.

"No one you want to say goodbye to?" Tru asked.

"No."

Tru shook her head at Davis.

"You weren't murdered and want the killer brought to justice?" Davis asked.

"No," Alan replied again as he strolled past Tru and sat down on one of the chairs. The chair moved slightly and Davis gasped and grabbed hold of Tru's arm at the sight of the empty chair moving.

Alan noticed his reaction and moved the chair again, grinning as Davis practically hopped from one foot to the other in excitement.

"So what help do you want?" Tru asked.

Alan grinned in response as Tru felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had the sneaking suspicion that this victim was going to be far more trouble than any of the previous ones had been.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Well?" Tru asked as the ghost of Alan Smythe continued to grin at her but didn't respond to her question.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked as he stood up and slowly walked over towards her.

"A bit," Tru admitted as she tried to edge away from the advancing spirit. "I've never seen a ghost before."

"Never?" Davis asked from where he stood, straining to see the ghost but without success.

"No, of course not," Tru replied. "Why would I have?"

"Well most people that see ghosts clearly like you seem to be have seen them all their lives," Davis explained, in a tone that suggested that everyone knew this.

"Is that right?" Alan asked, clearly interested in Davis's comment and forgetting that the man he was asking could neither see nor hear him.

Not wanting to be distracted into any of Davis's theories about ghosts and the spirit world Tru ignored Alan's question and instead asked him again what it was that he wanted her help with.

"With moving on of course," Alan replied. "Aren't you the angel sent to guide me to the heavens?"

Tru gave him a look that clearly said that line wouldn't have worked on her even if he hadn't been dead already.

"There must be something else," she insisted as she guided him to sit back down. His flitting around the room was starting to annoy her and at least if he was still Davis could focus in one place instead of scanning the room to see if he could spot the elusive spook.

"I don't think so," Alan replied as he took a seat and shrugged. "I died and I seem to be stuck here. Though I'm curious to know why I would be haunting a morgue."

"I don't think you are," Tru said. "I think that perhaps it has something to do with me and not the place itself."

"Even better," Alan grinned.

Tru glared at him.

"What did he say?" Davis asked as he spotted the look on her face.

"Nothing," Tru muttered as she continued to glare at Alan who was still smiling at the thought of haunting her. "Well now you know I'm not why don't you just move on?"

"Tru? You here?" the voice of Harrison came from in the other room as the doors swung open at the far side of the morgue.

"Through here," Tru called back even as he came through the door. She didn't take her eyes from Alan who was glaring at the intrusion.

"Who's that?" Alan asked with another scowl in Harrison's direction.

"My brother," Tru replied without thinking.

"I know who I am," Harrison grinned.

"That's okay then," Alan replied and a matching grin returned to his face and he settled back in the chair.

"What do you want from me?" Tru pressed on, her patience wearing thin.

"Just twenty or thirty 'll do," Harrison replied in a rather hurt tone at Tru's rather harsh question.

"Not you," Tru sighed as she finally turned to Harrison. "Give me a minute will you?"

"Sure," Harrison replied cautiously as he moved to take a seat. Unfortunately he choose the seat that Alan was already occupying.

Tru had realised almost at once that Harrison could not see or hear Alan but when he sat in the chair he certainly felt something as he shot up out of the seat with a gasp and turned to glare at the offensive piece of furniture.

"What the hell?" he asked, as he looked wildly about the room.

"Cold was it?" Davis asked with interest. "Those in the spirit realm tend to make the air around them icy."

"Davis please," Tru sighed.

"Spirit realm?" Harrison asked, scepticism evident in his tone.

"Since he can't see me either I must be your own private ghost," Alan pointed out with delight. "So what are we going to do?"

"Shut up!" Tru snapped her patience at an end at the blatant innuendoes from the annoying spook.

"Sorry," Harrison apologised, again thinking Tru was talking to him.

"Not you," Tru sighed as she sank into her seat.

"So can you lend me some money?" Harrison asked, obviously eager to be out of the morgue as soon as possible.

"On second thoughts, yes, you too," Tru muttered.

A few minutes passed in silence as Tru tried to think what to do about the problem of the ghost that now seemed to be her own personal problem.

"Do you see a white light or something?" Davis finally asked, directing his question at an empty chair, Alan having moved to stand over near the desk.

"Anyone ever tell you, you watch too much tv?" Alan asked with a roll of his eyes.

"What did he say?" Davis asked Tru.

"No."

"Who is he?" Harrison asked, now that Davis had broken the silence and Tru was acting a little more like herself.

"The man on the slab through there," Tru replied bluntly.

"So instead of asking for help he just rose as a ghost?" Harrison asked. "Cool."

"Actually he did ask for help," Tru explained and then proceeded to fill Harrison in on the rewind day and the strange side effect that being too late had produced.

"So instead of getting a second shot you got a ghost instead," Harrison laughed.

"Tru doesn't believe she'd have been in time whatever she'd done today," Davis pointed out.

Tru nodded in agreement and looked at Alan where he stood leaning against the desk. He had been listening intently to the discussion and now stood with a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Tru asked.

"Bodies ask you for help and you relive days?" Alan asked. "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"Why not?" Tru asked. "You're a ghost. Of all people you should have an open mind."

"Point taken," Alan replied. "So now we just have to figure out what I'm doing here and how I can move on."

"Are you sure there's nothing you have to do?" Tru asked. "No one you want to talk to?"

"Not that I can think of," Alan replied. "I guess I'll just have to hang around with you until we figure it out."

"I had a horrible feeling you were going to say that," Tru answered.

"What did he say?" Harrison asked.

"That he has to hang out with me until he figures it out," Tru sighed.

"It might not be that bad," Harrison pointed out with a grin. "Just think of having your own personal ghost that no one else can see or hear."

"Yeah, everyone will think I'm crazy as I go round talking to myself."

"You're just not thinking of the possibilities," Harrison grinned. "A ghost at a poker table who could look at everyone else's cards and tell you what they have. Think about it. You could make a fortune."

"I think I'm starting to like the way your brother thinks," Alan grinned. "We could make a fortune together if he was the one who could see me."

"Oh god," Tru moaned.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"A ghost with your morals haunting me," Tru replied. "What did I do to deserve this?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Thirty minutes later Tru was still no closer to figuring out what to do about the problem of having her own personal ghost haunting her.

Davis was thrilled to be in the presence of a spirit and was bombarding Alan with questions that Tru was required to relay back to him.

_No, he didn't know if heaven or hell existed_

_No, he hadn't seen a light_

_He couldn't remember if it had hurt when he died _

_No, he hadn't seen Elvis_

Harrison meanwhile was trying to coax Tru into participating in his idea of taking Alan to a poker game. Tru repeatedly told him that Alan wasn't interested in doing any such thing. But Alan himself was delighted at the idea and knew the perfect place if only the two of them could convince Tru of the wisdom of their idea.

Tru rubbed the bridge of her nose where she could feel the tension of a headache starting.

"I need some air," she finally said and stood up to leave. Davis looked disappointed but remained in his seat. Harrison and Alan stood up to follow her. She groaned quietly as Harrison again starting asking if she could loan him some money. Then again, she reasoned; if she gave him the cash at least he would be out of her hair for long enough for her to get shot of the spook. She headed down the block to the nearest ATM machine and withdrew twenty dollars. She handed it to Harrison who looked delighted but didn't seem to be in any hurry to carry on to wherever it was he had originally been going before stopping by the morgue.

Tru looked up at the autumn sky and seeing that it was clear, walked over to the nearby park. She wasn't surprised to see that Harrison and Alan were following behind her.

"So about the poker game…" Alan began.

Tru rolled her eyes skyward. It was like having two Harrisons plaguing her. Though at least Alan had no need of money now.

"We need to figure out why you're here," she said as she sat down on one of the benches in the park. "Somehow I don't think it's for financial gain at a poker table."

"I think I need you to help me move on," Alan suggested thoughtfully.

"But I don't know the first thing about how to get you to move on," Tru pointed out. "This hasn't happened to me before."

"Maybe you need to find him a house to haunt?" Harrison suggested.

Tru turned to him to see if he was serious or not. It was difficult to tell from his tone but one look at his face revealed that he was far from serious. His next words confirmed it. "You could open it to tourists for them to see him do ghostly tricks or something."

"What am I?" Alan asked in a disgusted tone. "A performing seal?"

"He doesn't seem to like that idea," Tru laughed. "I wonder if we should try asking at a church or something."

"I think that'll have to wait a minute," Harrison said with a nod up the path. "Look who's here." Tru followed his concerned gaze. Her day had just got a lot worse. Jack Harper had decided to pay her an unwanted visit.

"Who's he?" Alan asked as the man spotted the party and moved in their direction.

"Evil incarnate," Harrison unintentionally replied with a glare at Jack.

"Nice to see you too," Jack greeted him with a cold smile.

"I really don't have time for you today Jack," Tru said as she stood up.

"You've already won today's round," Jack said with a frown. "Why so hostile?"

"What do you mean won?" Tru asked. Her stomach lurched. Maybe it had been her imagination but she thought that Jack's gaze had swept over Alan as well as herself and Harrison. Could Jack see Alan too?

"Well Mr Smythe here seems none the worse for wear today," Jack laughed. "I was too far away to make it myself."

"You can see me?" Alan asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Jack replied with another frown.

"Looks like I'm not just your personal ghost eh Tru?"

"Ghost?" Jack asked. "You're kidding right?"

Tru shook her head. "Until now, we thought I was the only one who could see him."

Jack reached out his hand and passed it through Alan. He did a double take and tried again.

"Do you mind?" Alan snapped as Jack reached out a third time. He withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair.

"A real ghost," Jack shook his head. "I'd heard about this happening but never seen it myself."

"Everyone's heard of ghosts," Harrison pointed out. "Now you've seen him why don't you get lost."

"I don't mean ghosts in general," Jack clarified. "I meant rewind ghosts. Your time of death must have been before our day restarted."

"You relive days like Tru?" Alan asked.

"Yes I relive days just like Tru does," Jack answered.

"Not exactly like Tru," Harrison pointed out. "Tru saves lives while he…"

"Restores the balance," Jack interrupted with an easy smile towards Alan.

"…kills people," Harrison finished with a glare.

"Back up a minute," Tru cut in. "You've heard of this happening before?"

"Just a rumour," Jack shrugged.

"From who?" Tru pressed on.

"No one you know."

"But someone I might like to know," Tru countered. "I've only known you rewind. Are you telling me there are others like us?"

Jack shrugged and would not be drawn further.

"Fine," Tru sighed. "So can you at least tell us why the day rewound if I can't save him and he's already dead?"

"Can't you guess?" Jack asked with a disturbing grin.

"No I can't guess," Tru snapped. "Why is he still here?"

"Anyone would think you didn't like my company," Alan said in a mock hurt tone.

"Because you have a chance to save him," Jack replied.

"He's dead," Tru pointed out, rather unnecessarily.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't need saving."

"Get to the point," Tru demanded, her patience nearly gone.

"His body may be beyond your help but what about his soul?"

"What?" Alan asked. "My soul is just fine."

"Apart from being lost," Jack replied. "You're dead, but because of the way you lived it's not clear where you should go next. You're not a saint but not a devil either."

"You should know about the latter," Harrison couldn't resist adding.

Jack ignored him and turned to Tru.

"You're sure about this?" she asked.

"As sure as I can be when I only have a rumour to go on myself."

"So he's here as a ghost until he does some good deed to secure a place in heaven?" Tru looked at Alan. How hard could it be?

"Or until he does something bad and secures his place in…" his voice drifted off.

Tru looked at Alan who, despite being a ghost, was looking rather paler than before.

"Don't worry," Jack said to Alan in a comforting tone. "We're here to help you."

Tru sat back down on the bench. It was too much to take in and now it looked like Jack was going to be hanging around as well. Even worse, she had no doubt that the man who had set up Luke to be murdered would have no qualms about consigning the spirit of Alan Smythe to hell.

It seemed like every time she thought she was getting a handle on her calling something else happened to make her job more difficult. First Jack undoing her work and hindering her efforts and now a ghost appearing and altering her calling again.

She had spent a year saving lives. She was even starting to get used to it. But for saving souls she felt herself to be the least capable person for the job.

* * *

_A/N - So now you know what it was I had planned for the help the ghost required from Tru. More to come for this story of course. But do let me know what you think of the idea of a second type of calling for Tru. I accept anonymous reviews so even if you are not registered here you can let me know what you think of this particular idea._

_Incidentally I have, I think, corrected all the parts where people who can't see or hear the ghost are answering things he has said. If I inadvertently do that again do let me know so I can fix it. Writing a three way conversation in these circumstances can be tricky._


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N I have amended the last couple of chapters of this story where I inadvertently had people who can't see and hear the ghost answering his questions. Writing conversations where not everyone can see and hear everyone else is actually the hardest thing I have ever attempted to write. Naturally I managed to mess up before I even got to chapter four. Ooops. _

_Hopefully that won't happen again but if it does just e-mail me and tell me to switch my brain out of neutral and correct it. _

**

* * *

Chapter Four **

"So what do you think?" Tru asked Davis after she had relayed Jack's interpretation of the appearance of a ghost on a rewind day. Davis was silent for a minute on the other end of the phone. Tru watched the ghost in question as he talked animatedly with Jack, and through him, Harrison. She caught the words 'full house' from one of them and groaned inwardly. Talk about a one track mind.

"Did Jack say who he'd heard about these rewind ghosts from?" Davis finally asked.

"He wouldn't say," Tru replied with another frustrated glance at Jack.

"He could be lying."

"About the reason Alan's here, yes. But about hearing about this happening before, I don't think so. He was so excited he was talking more than he usually would."

"I'll see what I can dig up on ghosts and call you if I find anything useful," Davis suggested. "You'd better stick with them 'cos if Jack is telling the truth Alan could be in serious trouble if you don't keep an eye on them."

"You're right," Tru answered, no surprise there as Davis was usually fairly spot on with his assessments. "I won't let him out of my sight. Pity I can't shake Jack off though. He seems as excited about having a ghost here as you were."

"My interest was purely scientific," Davis huffed over the line.

"Sure it was," Tru grinned. "'Have you seen Elvis?' is obviously a crucial question that science requires an answer to."

Davis laughed in response.

* * *

"Okay guys," Tru said as she walked back over to the others. "What's the plan of action now?" 

"We thought –" Harrison started.

"No," Tru cut him off.

"You don't know what I'm going to suggest yet," Harrison pointed out.

"Okay," Tru compromised. "As long as it has nothing to do with card games, fire away with your suggestion."

Harrison remained silent.

"Well?" Tru asked.

"You take all the fun out of this," he teased.

"Okay, any sensible suggestions?" Tru asked, not in the least bothered by her brother's comment.

"How about roulette?" Jack asked with a wicked grin. Tru glared at him with a look that would have sent most people running for the hills. He stood there unfazed.

"How about we try asking at a church?" Tru suggested and watched as the faces of all three men fell. She was about to ask Alan which religion he belonged to when his face lit up again at something he saw over her left shoulder. She turned her head to see what had caught his attention.

Walking towards them was a tall, beautiful blonde haired woman who would not have looked out of place on a catwalk. Tru could tell that even from a distance she had an air of sadness about her. She turned back to Alan and the others. Harrison's gaze had also drifted to the woman and he stood looking across at her with a similar expression of appreciation on his face. Jack's gaze too was following her steady walk down the path towards them.

"I saw her first," Harrison said with a grin. Tru considered telling him that the woman was well out of his league but reconsidered quickly. If he actually managed to pick her up it would be one less person bending her ear about card games. Which could only be a good thing.

"Actually I saw her first," Alan said.

Something in his voice stopped Tru from pointing out to him that he was dead and there was practically no chance that the woman would be able to even see and hear him. Something in his voice told her that he knew who the woman was.

"You know her," she said. It wasn't a question, she was sure enough of her guess to make it a statement.

"She's my wife," Alan said. "Or rather, my widow," he amended with a frown.

That explained the sadness about her, Tru realised. She looked back to the woman as she drew nearer, trying not to make it look as though she was staring.

"I don't think she knows I'm dead yet?" Alan said.

"She looks like she does to me," Tru replied.

"No she doesn't," Alan argued. "Trust me on this. You have to tell her."

"I can't just walk up to her and tell her something like that," Tru replied in shock. "She'll ask too many questions."

"You'll just have to tell her what's happened," Alan insisted. "Hurry up, she's nearly here."

Tru looked at the woman again, undecided whether to try to explain anything to her. She watched as the woman waved in their direction. For a moment she thought she could see Alan and was waving to him. However a closer look revealed that that was not the case and that she was in fact moving towards a second woman who was coming towards them from the other end of the path.

"What's going on?" Harrison asked, not having been able to follow the one-sided conversation.

"She's our ghost's wife," Jack replied.

Tru continued to watch the other woman approach them. Alan turned round to see who his wife was going to meet and let out a loud choked gasp.

"What is it?" Tru asked in a quieter voice, both women were now within earshot.

Jack turned towards Alan and raised an eyebrow in question. Harrison meanwhile had turned to see the other woman who was a direct contrast to the first but just as beautiful in an exotic Mediterranean sort of way. He let out a low whistle.

"I didn't know they knew each other," Alan said as he watched the two women greet each other hesitantly.

"Care to explain?" Tru asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion which direction the conversation was heading in.

"The other woman?" Jack guessed and laughed loudly at Alan's shrug and nod.

"Kind of makes me wonder why there is a problem with your soul moving on," Tru said with a roll of her eyes.

"A little judgmental today, aren't you Tru?" Jack smirked.

"So says Death," Tru retorted.

"I don't kill people, I just keep you from messing up the balance," Jack repeated easily.

"This argument's old and pointless," Tru replied. "There's nothing you can say to convince me you're anything more than a murderer."

"Harsh Tru, real harsh," Jack replied, placing his hand over his heart as if wounded by her words.

"I tell it like I see it," Tru answered before turning her attention back to the two women on the path.

Enough was enough Tru decided as she watched the two women move over to one of the benches. It was bad enough that Jack was still hanging around, she'd be damned if she would let him see he had thrown her off balance with this rewind. It was just like any other rewind, her against him, and she _would_ win.

She had lost to him once. She had underestimated his deviousness. She hadn't known how far he would go to prove his point. She knew better now and would not make the mistake of underestimating him again.

She might not be able to shake him off but she might be able to put him off balance enough to let him slip up and reveal something that might help her. If he was going to be sticking around, and it looked like he was, then he was just arrogant enough to open his mouth and let something slip.

Something told her that he had not meant to let her know that he knew others who either rewound or knew about the rewinds. Maybe, just maybe, he would accidentally reveal who it was he had been speaking to.

Her mind made up she turned back to the others. With a bright but fake smile she turned to Jack.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" she asked with deceptive sweetness.

Jack looked off balance for a moment, but quickly recovered. "I think we should go have a chat with them," he suggested with a nod in the direction of the women.

"Good idea," Harrison agreed.

"Not you," Tru said, holding up her hand to stop her brother from walking past her towards the women.

"Aww, come on Tru," he pleaded.

Tru took his arm and dragged him away from the others for a moment.

"I can help," Harrison said. "I have before."

"I know you have," Tru replied. "I just can't deal with the three of you all at once right now."

"And you'd rather have Jack stick around than me?" Harrison asked in a hurt voice. Tru cringed slightly as she realised that this time he was not pretending and was genuinely hurt at her decision to cut him out of things while Jack stayed.

"Harry, I don't know what to do today. This is as new to me as when I first relived a day. I have no idea what's really going on and I trust Jack about as far as I can throw him. But he seems to know something and I'd rather he was here with me than somewhere else, up to something that will cause even more problems."

"He's tempting him," Harrison interrupted with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Tru asked, her train of thought lost at her brother's words.

"Think about it Tru," Harrison said, his voice lowered to barely a whisper as he glanced back at Jack and Alan. "You're life and he's death. With a soul at stake instead of a life what do you become?"

Tru nodded as she realised that her brother had a very good point. Jack was as tricky and devious as the devil himself and now he had the chance to prove it. She watched him smiling and laughing with Alan. Tempting him with goodness only knew what.

"I can help you," Harrison repeated.

"Not this time Harry," Tru replied with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" he pressed on.

Tru looked at her brother and hesitated to tell him the truth. She knew he wouldn't like it.

"Well?" he asked.

"Because…" Tru hesitated, but at her brother's expression she knew he wasn't going to let it go until she gave him an answer. "Because you're as much a temptation to him as Jack is. You two together would have him helping you cheat at cards within an hour. I can't argue with all three of you at once and you haven't exactly been helping so far."

"You think I'd deliberately endanger his soul?" Harrison looked aghast.

"Not on purpose," Tru hurriedly replied. "But…"

"You really think I'd…?" Harrison threw up his hands in defeat and turned to leave.

"Harry!" Tru called after his brother as he walked away from her.

"Just forget it Tru," he called back.

Tru watched her brother disappear from sight and stupidly felt like crying. She loved Harrison more than any of the other members of the family and she hated that he was angry with her.

"Trouble?" Jack called over to her with a sympathetic look. Unlike when she had first met him, Tru now recognised the lie in his face and voice for what they were.

"Not at all," she lied back as she walked back towards him and Alan. She would worry about Harrison later. "So what do you think we should tell them?"

Alan looked at the two woman, "I guess the truth is out of the question?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Tru looked across to Jack and signalled him away from Alan who was watching the two women where they had settled down to talk on one of the benches.

"Isn't this fun Tru?" Jack asked with a smile. "Us working together like this. Just like it should be."

"This is _nothing_ like it should be," Tru replied. "I don't believe you know any more about why he's here than I do. You just don't want to admit it."

"Now Tru, really. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Well, let me think. Hmm. Yes you have, frequently," Tru replied and bit her tongue to stop herself from listing each and every occasion that Jack had bent and reshaped the truth to suit his own purposes.

"Well maybe I've told the occasional little white lie in the past," Jack admitted. "But only for the greater good."

"For the greater good of Jack, you mean."

"Tru, Tru," Jack said with a shake of his head. "How many times do we have to have this discussion before you realise I'm right?"

"What makes you so sure you are?" Tru asked.

Jack smiled in response, a smirk that was becoming more annoying each time she saw it.

"Okay then," Tru said before Jack could respond with another pointless argument. "How do you know why Alan's still hanging around?"

"I told you, I heard a rumour about rewind ghosts."

"From who?" Tru asked, not expecting an answer.

"Now Tru, don't you be getting distracted now. Casper there is needing our help."

"What help could you possibly offer?" Tru asked.

"I can offer him moral guidance in the battle he faces," Jack said in a vaguely patronising tone of voice.

"Moral guidance," Tru laughed. "From you?"

"Just because you've convinced that what you do is right doesn't mean it is," Jack pointed out. "It's my job to keep you from destroying the fabric of the universe with your meddling."

"The fabric of the universe?" Tru questioned sarcastically. "I think the universe is safe enough for a while yet."

"You don't know that," Jack argued. "But that's beside the point."

"Yeah, speaking of which, are you going to get to it some time soon?" Tru looked across at where Alan was now standing next to his wife and girlfriend. She didn't think he would intentionally give them the slip but he might forget them if the women moved away from the park.

"My point," Jack paused for dramatic effect. "My point is that no matter what your opinion is of what I do, you have to admit that I believe what I'm doing is for the good of mankind. Just like you mistakenly believe what you do is."

Tru opened her mouth to interrupt but was halted by Jack raising his hand.

"Our differences aside," he continued. "Why would I have any interest in ruining our friendly ghost's afterlife? He's dead. That means I've already won so what difference does it make to me whether he goes to heaven hell or whatever?"

"Whatever?" Tru asked.

"Well I don't know about your opinion on the issue, but have any of the people who've asked you for help actually mentioned where they've been during the time they were dead?"

"No," Tru replied.

"We just need to help him move on," Jack said. "I've won so it makes no difference to me where he goes next."

"Okay," Tru said. She had to admit that his arguments were good ones. And it wasn't like she had any better ideas.

"Ah Tru," Jack said as he put an arm around her shoulders. "The two of us, working together, side by side, just as it should always be."

"Don't push it," Tru said as she shook him off and headed towards Alan who was now heading back in their direction.

"You're not going to believe this," Alan said as he reached Tru and Jack. "That deceitful pair are plotting to murder me."

He stood looking at Tru and Jack.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Alan asked as the two of them stood their silent.

"Um, Alan," Tru started. "You're already dead."

"Now Tru," Jack said as he moved to stand beside Alan. "Don't you think that's a bit of a tactless thing to say to the recently deceased?"

"I just think that perhaps Alan's needs to rethink things a little. His life's not exactly in immediate danger from anyone."

"And you say _I'm_ unfeeling?" Jack said as he looked sympathetically at Alan. "Does it matter that he's dead, he still has feelings that can be hurt."

Tru closed her eyes as Jack continued to reprimand her for her uncaring attitude. Her headache was starting to pound and the worse thing was that she had no idea when Alan would vanish from her life. This wasn't like any other rewind day. Who was to say whether he would leave at the end of the rewind day or stick around haunting her indefinitely?

She wondered if Jack knew the answer to that particular question and decided there was nothing to lose by asking him outright. He would probably lie but at least he would stop patronising her.

"Are we on a time limit here?" she asked as soon as Jack stopped to draw breath.

"A time limit?" Alan asked. "You mean I might just vanish at the end of this rewind day of yours?"

"Exactly," Tru replied. "Jack?"

Jack gave a non-committal shrug in response. "I told you before Tru, I only heard a rumour about this happening."

"Well since you won't tell me who told you, why don't you go call them and ask them about all this? Do something useful."

"Okay," Jack replied with another shrug. He reached into his jacket for his cell phone and wandered a little way down the path.

Tru strained to hear what he was saying but he had moved out of earshot. She decided to use his absence to her advantage.

"Listen to me Alan," she said hurriedly, never taking her eyes off of Jack's back. "Jack doesn't have your best interests in mind. He's a cold-blooded killer. But he apparently knows more about why you're here than I do so we've got to work with him. But for your sake you're better off not trusting him."

"He said you'd say that," Alan said. "Your brother told me to ignore him but it was a little difficult to take him seriously when he was looking away from me and at the shrubbery at the time."

"Yeah well take me seriously then," Tru said as she looked away from Jack and straight at Alan. "You _cannot_ trust him at all."

"I've just found out the two women I love are plotting to kill me," Alan said with a glare back towards the bench. "People I can trust are a little thin on the ground."

"You can trust _me_," Tru said with another wary glance at Jack.

"Seems to me you two need to work out a few things," Alan commented and he too looked over at Jack who was now heading back towards them.

"Find out anything useful?" Tru asked as soon as he reached them.

"Really Tru, anyone listening to you would think you just wanted to pick my brains and get rid of me."

"Anyone would be right," Tru replied. "So what did your contact say?"

"He said that rewind ghosts are very rare."

"Really?" Tru said with a great deal of sarcasm. "We've been rewinding for over a year and never seen one before and your contact says they're rare. Wow. Thanks. That's very useful."

Privately she gloated that Jack had let slip that his contact was a man. It wasn't much to go on but it was certainly something to remember. Especially if he slipped up later and said 'she'. It might be the little bit of information that could catch him in a lie.

"My contact did say one other thing," Jack said, and paused again. Tru knew that he was enjoying knowing something that she didn't and she refused to rise to the bait by prodding him again.

"My contact said that we would never know where it is that Alan disappears to when he does leave. Apparently he'll just vanish and there'll be no way of knowing what has happened to him."

Tru mulled over Jack's words. They made a certain kind of sense. She had asked Harrison once whether he remembered being dead but like the rest of the events of the day the memory had gone from his mind. She had known that, of course she had. But even so she had had to ask. She had wanted to have some assurance that Luc was at peace, wherever he was.

But assurances were not to be and all she had was her faith. Somehow she was not surprised to discover that she would have to rely on her beliefs this time too.

Her mind told her that Jack could be lying again. But her instincts told her that he was telling the truth.

Alan would disappear and she would never know what had happened to him.

"Right," Tru said as she looked at the two men in front of her. "Are we going to go talk to the two women there or not?"

"No," Alan said with a shake of his head. "I think I know what it is I have to do before I leave."

"Well?" Tru prompted.

"I have to make sure that they don't kill anyone else," Alan replied.

"But they didn't kill you," Tru pointed out. "You fell down the stairs. Didn't you?"

"Oh yeah," Alan nodded. "Been meaning to fix that carpet for months. That's not what I meant. I meant that their plan to kill me could inadvertently kill someone else instead. I think that's why I'm still here. To make sure that they don't carry things through and hurt someone else by mistake."

"A mission," Jack said with a grin. "What do you suggest Tru? You're the expert on saving lives."

"You mean you're not going to go make sure they _do_ kill someone else?" Tru asked.

"Now Tru, I thought we'd gone through all this. I don't kill people. I preserve fate. Alan was the only body to turn up in the morgue yesterday so therefore they can't have succeeded in killing anyone else. We have to make sure that they don't succeed again today."

"But just by leaving them alone things should stay the same," Tru pointed out.

"Do you want to take that risk?" Jack asked. "Who's to say we haven't already changed things? The smallest thing can have the most devastating consequences. It's what I've been telling you all along."

"We haven't spoken to them at all," Tru replied. "We can't have changed anything without interacting with them."

"You don't know that," Jack said with a shake of his head. "We weren't here in the park yesterday. They might think we're undercover police officers and alter their plans enough to cause someone else to die. We've been looking over to them enough for them to have noticed us.

Tru looked across to the women again and saw that Jack was right. The women were casting anxious glances in their direction.

"Okay," Tru said with a sigh. "But how do we know that interfering now won't make things worse and that someone else won't end up in the morgue."

"We don't," Jack replied.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

As Tru let Jack lead her from the park she made a conscious effort not to glance in the direction of the two women again. It wasn't that she or Jack needed to look at them to know what they were doing, Alan was in the unique position of being able to openly observe them without them noticing at all.

"They're still looking this way," Alan informed them as they continued walking.

"You must have raised their suspicions, Tru," Jack commented with a sly grin.

"Me?" Tru replied with a glare.

"Well I never had any problems avoiding unwanted attention before," Jack pointed out with mock reasonableness. "I guess we better do something to put them off the idea that we're spying on them."

"Just walking away should do that," Tru replied, quickening her pace slightly.

"Something more I think," Jack said softly into her ear as he casually swung an arm around her shoulder.

Tru frowned and tried to casually shake him off without drawing attention to them, but Jack's grip on her shoulder was stronger than it looked and she knew she could not free herself without making a scene. Gritting her teeth she quickened her pace again and as soon as she was sure they were out of sight she threw of Jack's arm and turned to glare at his smug expression.

"The sooner this rewind is over with, the better," she snapped before turning her attention to Alan who standing a short distance away from them, checking that the two women were not following them. He had a look of relief on his face as he joined Tru and Jack and confirmed that they had not moved from the bench in the park.

"So what are they planning to do to you?" Jack asked Alan as they continued down the street.

"Monique said she was going to sabotage the equipment in my home gym so that the weights come down on me." Alan didn't pale, although Tru suspected that if he had been alive he would have done. He did however reach up to his throat as though already feeling the weight crushing him.

"Monique's your wife?" Jack asked, to which Alan nodded response.

"But who else would use your personal gym?" Tru asked with a confused frown. "It's not like a public gym where anyone could be a victim."

"Normally no one," Alan replied. "But I have some friends coming round later today to test some of the equipment. I lost my job recently and need the money."

"But surely she'll know if someone else comes round to use the gym?" Tru asked.

"Not necessarily," said Alan with a shake of his head. "She doesn't know I lost my job and I'd been leaving for work after she did, just as I normally do. I leant my spare key to a couple of friends to go check the equipment out yesterday whilst I was 'out at work'. Monique works close to our place and I couldn't risk her seeing me still at home during the day. They were going to go back today to take a second look."

"Well I think I see where the problem is," Jack commented with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Care to elaborate?" Tru asked with a sigh of impatience.

"Of course," Jack smirked. "Not everyone can be as farsighted as me and you do have a tendency to only see the here and now, and not the consequences of your actions."

"Get to the point," Tru snapped, cutting off Jack from launching into yet another lecture about consequences.

"Well the first time around the saboteurs must have arrived home to find our friend here, dead already, their work done for them and saw no need to meddle with the gym. But today _you_ found Alan's body and there won't be a trace of what happened. The earliest they will start getting worried is when he doesn't come home from work. By which time they will have sabotaged the equipment and in all likelihood killed someone else by mistake."

Tru thought back to what had happened in the house when she had found Alan's body. She tried to recall if the police had laid out chalk lines, whether had they left a message or note for the owner of the house to contact them. She couldn't remember. "Someone will tell them what's happened," she insisted.

"The gym's round the back," Alan said, his mind clearly having gone down the same track as Tru's. "They can go into the gym without even going through the main house itself. And considering what they're planning on doing, I can't see them sticking round for too long afterwards."

Tru nodded in agreement while Jack merely looked thoughtful again. She wondered what he was thinking and hoped he was being truthful about not wanting anyone else to die. Just because no one else had come into the morgue, it didn't mean that no one else had died. She would do her best to stop anyone else dying but what if Jack had other ideas in mind?

* * *

An hour later Tru had called Davis to fill him in on what was happening and now she and Jack were sat in Tru's car, parked around the back of Alan's house. Their personal ghost sat in the back seat leaning forward between the two of them.

"So how is it you can touch the car and seats and things when you don't have a body?" Tru asked.

Alan shrugged and sat back with a frown.

"That was rather tactless of you Tru," Jack commented with a half smile. "For someone who wants to be a doctor, you really should learn to work on your people skills."

"It's a perfectly natural question to want to know the answer to," Tru replied. "And under normal circumstances, there's nothing wrong with my 'people skills'".

"Normal?" Jack asked with a harsh laugh. "You'll never know normal, Tru. Normal is for other people, not us. From the first day you rewound normal was never an option. There's only one way you can ever get back to normality, and that's to stop running to the rescue of everyone that asks you for help. You want normal? That's the only way you're going to get it."

"Never going to happen," Tru replied with a glare.

"Then let me ask you this Tru," Jack started and turned to Tru with a serious expression on his face. "Just suppose you make it as a doctor. Just suppose you manage to pull it off and qualify and still help people on rewind days. Now just suppose that one day in your future as a doctor, on day one you perform lifesaving surgery on someone, you save that person's life. Then later on a body of another person asks you for help. Remember that you can't avoid the dead, not in a hospital. To save the answer the calling you would have to cancel the surgery you did on day one. What do you do? Who do you choose to save? You can't ask someone else to step in and do your job for you like you do now with Davis and Harrison. It's not their calling; it's your burden to carry. You'd have to choose one life over another and you don't have the right to do that. You don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies at all and that's why I'm here."

"If I'm not supposed to save people then why does the day rewind?" Tru pointed out.

"If you are supposed to save people, why does my day rewind too?" Jack countered.

"Sounds like a stalemate to me," Alan interrupted from behind them. "But can you argue this out later?"

Tru looked back at Alan and saw he was nodding in the direction of the extension that housed the gym. Monique was alone now and she cast her eyes about as though fearful of being watched. Tru consciously ducked down in her seat as Jack did the same.

"She's inside now," Alan said and they all stepped out of the car and walked over to the gym. Tru glanced at her watch and noted the time.

"Any ideas on what you're going to say?" Jack asked Tru with a smirk that caused her to wonder what he was going to say next. She held her tongue and waited until he had made the smart comment that she just knew was on the way. "You could try to be a little more tactful with our young widow."

Tru gritted her teeth, thankful she still had the patience to keep quiet but not knowing how much longer she could remain so.

"Anyone there?" Jack called out before Tru realised that he had walked into the gym without her. She drew in a sharp breath of dread as she wondered what he was going to do and say and wishing they had spent more time considering their actions and less time going over the same old arguments.

"What are you doing in here?" Monique asked with a start as she stood up from where she had been stooped, half hidden, behind one of the weights machines.

"Alan said I could stop by and check out the gym," Jack said with a friendly smile. "Hey, weren't you in the park this morning?"

"You're a friend of Alan's?" Monique asked as a guilty flush spread across her face and she casually moved the hand containing the screwdriver behind her back and out of sight.

"We used to work together," Jack said with a smile as he looked casually about the gym. "He said he was thinking of selling off some of this stuff and suggested I come by and take a look while he's out at work. It was you at the park this morning wasn't it? You were with…."

"Debbie," Alan supplied as Jack pretended to recall the name.

"…Debbie, right?" Jack snapped his fingers in triumph at 'remembering' the name.

"You know Debbie too?" Monique asked, looking more worried by the minute.

"Not really," Tru interrupted. "Jack's just here to check out the gym and see if there's anything he wants to buy from Alan. I'm here to make sure he doesn't spend too much money. You know what men are like?"

"Don't I just," Monique muttered. "Alan lost his job and still spends as much money as he ever did."

"You know I lost my job?" Alan asked, forgetting entirely that Monique could not see or hear him anymore.

"I wouldn't have even known he was out of work if it wasn't for Debbie telling me last week," Monique continued, clearly disappointed in the way she had found out.

"How did you find out about Debbie?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Very tactful," Tru muttered in a quiet voice that she knew he would hear but Monique across the room wouldn't.

"She's an old friend," Monique said as she sat down on one of the benches. "She got in touch to invite me to her wedding. Imagine my surprise when she shows me a photo of the future groom and it's my own husband."

"Wedding?" Alan asked in horror. "I swear…I never…wedding?"

Tru felt a degree of satisfaction at the shock in Alan's voice. He certainly had managed to make a fine mess for himself.

The sound of the phone ringing from inside the house drew the attention of everyone. Tru glanced at her watch with a smile; Davis was right on time.

"You want to get that?" Jack asked Monique before casting a wary glance at Tru. Monique stood up and went through the door that connected the gym to the house.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" Jack asked as Tru smiled secretively.

"So what do you want to test first?" Tru asked.

"Huh?" Jack replied in confusion.

"How about this one?" Tru suggested with a smile as she walked over to the weights where Monique had been standing when they entered the room. "You can test whether she did anything to it, just to be on the safe side."

Jack grinned back but would not be swayed further from the question he wanted answering. "Who's that on the phone?"

"What makes you think I know?" Tru asked with a smirk.

"Must be Davis," Jack considered. "Let me guess, he's calling from the hospital to tell her about the accident? But how did he know she would be here now?"

"I told him to try every ten minutes," Tru gloated slightly as she looked a little more closely and checked that there had been no damage done to trap anyone who might stop by after they had left.

"You could have told me what you had in mind," Jack said in a mock hurt tone.

"Maybe it's escaped your notice," Tru said with as much sarcasm as she could muster, "but I don't happen to trust you."

She turned at the sound of Monique returning to the gym.

"Are you alright?" she asked the visibly shaken woman.

"I need to get to the morgue," Monique replied. "Do you think you could come back another time?"

"The morgue?" Jack asked in feigned surprise.

"There's been an accident," Monique explained. "Alan died this morning from a fall down the stairs. I'd no idea."

"Do you need a ride?" Tru asked with concern. Monique nodded and they went outside to the car. It was only once they were outside in the open air that Tru realised that Alan was missing.

She looked about but there was no sign on him.

"Moved on," Jack whispered in her ear.

Tru nodded numbly as they headed to the morgue.

* * *

"So he just vanished?" Davis asked later that evening after Monique had gone on her way and Jack had likewise vanished quietly out of sight again.

"I didn't even see him go," Tru said with a tired frown. "He disappeared just like Jack said he would."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. We stopped his wife from accidentally killing anyone else but I don't know if it was enough to alter where he was going to move on to."

"Maybe Jack was lying about the reason Alan was still here," Davis suggested. "Maybe Alan was only here to help you save someone else because by finding his body you had altered things too much. Fate stepped in to make sure that things didn't go off course."

"But why did fate let me rewind at all when there was no way I could get there in time?"

"I don't know," Davis replied. "There's a lot about this that we don't know, all we can do is the right thing and learn what we can as we do."

"You're right," Tru said with a smile. "As always."

"So do you think Jack was telling the truth about all he knew about the ghost?"

"No," Tru replied instantly. "He knew more than he was letting on. There's someone out there who he's getting his information from and I'm going to find out who it is."

"It could be anyone."

"Well he let slip that it's a man," Tru said thoughtfully. "Maybe he'll slip up again in the future and give us something else to go on."

"Maybe," Davis conceded. "But he's good at hiding things. We didn't even know his agenda before until it was too late."

"But now we do and now we know what we're looking for."

"Just be careful," Davis warned. "You know how dangerous he is."

"I'm not going to lose to him again," Tru said with resolve.

"Don't tell me Jack won this one?" Harrison said from the doorway.

"Depends on your definition of lose," Tru replied with a shrug. "Alan vanished who knows where just like Jack said he would."

"So you just let Jack dictate how the day was going to go?" Harrison said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"We worked together and no one else died," Tru replied.

"You don't know that anyone was going to die anyway," Harrison pointed out. "Jack put the suggestion in your head but it doesn't mean he was telling the truth. He was probably just screwing with your head."

"How do you know what Jack said?" Tru asked as she looked between Davis and her brother. "Have you been hanging out here with Davis all day?"

"So now I can't even hang out here in case I screw up your plans with Jack?" Harrison replied with a glare.

"That's not what I meant," Tru sighed. "I just thought you'd have had better things to do with your day."

"Like what?" Harrison grinned. "Get a job?"

Tru rolled her eyes, relieved to see the regular Harrison returning; she knew he could never stay angry with her for long.

"Actually Harrison has been busy researching on the Internet for you," Davis pointed out in a voice that sounded as surprised as Tru felt.

"Research?" Tru asked as she moved over to the computer Davis gestured towards. She checked the history folder and could not control her jaw dropping in shocked surprise at the number of pages her brother had apparently searched through.

"I figured since Jack let slip that there's someone else out there who knows about the rewinds there'd be no harm in trying to find them ourselves," Harrison pulled up a chair beside Tru and quickly showed her the most promising sites he had come across.

"But nothing definite," Tru finally concluded.

"No," Harrison admitted with a frown. Tru turned away from the screen to look at her brother and saw how disappointed he was in not being able to offer her the names and addresses of others like herself. He must have come straight to the morgue after leaving the park and spent the rest of the day trying to prove that he could be helpful to her.

"I'm sorry Harry," Tru said as she reached her arm round his shoulders and gave him a quick hug. "I shouldn't have said all that this morning, and you've done a great job here. If we keep at it we're sure to find someone sooner or later."

"So I'm not a complete screw up?" Harrison asked.

"No."

"And this has been really helpful?"

"Yes."

"I did a good job?"

"Yes, you did a great job," Tru assured him, slightly wary of the direction the conversation was going. Her fears were perfectly grounded at the next words from her grinning brother.

"So you wouldn't say no to a little financial assistance for your great researcher?"

"Yes," Tru grinned. "I would definitely say no to that. You already hit me for money once today and that's all you're getting."

"Damn," Harrison said with a grin. "It was with a try anyway."

Tru and Davis laughed and Tru turned back to the computer.

"I'm sure Alan's okay wherever he is," Davis said as he sat down beside her.

"I hope so," Tru replied. "I have to believe that or it'll drive me insane."

"I'm sure he's fine," Harrison assured her. "If him and me are so alike, he'll be landing on his feet wherever he is."

"Good point," Tru laughed. There was no way of knowing where Alan had gone and believing he was somewhere better was the only way she could cope. It was the only way she could deal with the loss of all the people who had left her during her life. All she could do is move on herself and make sure that she saved as many people as she could with the gift she had been given.

The End

* * *

A/N - Just a few things. First of all I hope you enjoyed the story. 

Secondly I know that some people are already aware of the new alerts, but if you are not then check out the story alert which is ideal if you are only following certain stories of mine. Using story alert instead of author alert means you won't be bothered with updates of stories you are not interested in. 

Next - my new revamped Tru Calling Fan Fiction site is now fully up and running and I hope you will check it out. The link is in my profile. All the current Tru Calling stories I have posted here are there plus a lot of extras, including the start of my first season two continuation story, character profiles and lots of descriptions of upcoming stories. I will also post occasional previews of scenes of upcoming stories that are not being posted yet due to continuity issues...think of them as tasters. There is also a cool shoutbox so you can tell me instantly what you think and, unlike the reviews here, I can reply the same way to keep you posted as to what is happening and what I am working on.

The site also has the stories set out clearly for reading order and which ones are part of which season (either the alternate second season or the continuation of the second season).

The alternate second season (of which the last story was Switched Again) will be continuing but not until after The Other Side is concluded. I intend to have only two stories running at once (one for each season) as soon as the rest are concluded.

Legacy - is on hold until I get the DVDs of the first series as I need to check some points. Unfortunately the UK release has been put off from 9 May to late June. Be patient - I am having to be and am someone who has still to see the season one finale so if I can be patient so can you. ;-) I may also be rewriting Legacy slightly to make it part of the season two continuation series.

I think that is everything. Be sure to read and review before you leave though.


End file.
